Beware the RedHaired Man
by PlumaLibera
Summary: One-shot. A story about the warning Trelawney gives to Parvati in PoA. Kinda Angsty.


**This was inspired by the warning Trewlawny gave to Parvati in her first divination class. This story contains slight Lavender-bashing, so if you like Lavender, you probably won't like how she's portrayed in the story. **

**Enjoy**

**-Blue(a.k.a the author)**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be J.K. Rowling. And since the universe hates me I'm not.**

* * *

"Beware the red-haired man." She told me.

At the time, I thought it was absolute rubbish, but I still inched my chair away from his. I just couldn't shake the feeling that her advice was worth listening to.

Yes, most people would be shocked to hear that Lavender and I never actually believed a word of what that old hag said. Lavender only traveled up to the north tower to impress Ron Weasley. And I, as her friend, had gone wit her. We hadn't even gone to the north tower; we usually would just roam around the castle for the entire lunch period, then come back and act like she had revealed something mystical to us. I didn't like the deception, but Lavender didn't mind. Lavender hadn't even minded pretending that her pet rabbit had died so that Ron would be compelled to comfort her. It was a only a ploy to get Ron, and that justified things in her eyes. Everything was always a ploy to get Ron.

As I watched Lavender slowly make the transformation from the girl who used to huddle under the blankets with me late at night, while we read horror stories and munched on popcorn, to the girl who only had time for boys (one boy in particular), make-up, clothes, and nothing else, I realized that her obsession with Ron was slowly tearing us a part.

It happened gradually. Fourth year was fairly okay, except for the fact that Lavender was furious at me for not setting her up with Ron when his best friend had come to me for help finding both of them partners, even thought she was already going with someone else.

No, it wasn't 'till fifth year that I realized that horrible truth. The girl that I was forced to gossip with (another ploy to catch _his_ attention) even though I didn't care who was going out with whom, was not Lavender. That girl was no longer the best friend I had known.

I had tried, and managed, to keep our friends ship going all through fifth year, and then sixth year, in hopes that she would get over him, but the more she saw of him, the less I saw of her. The tension was building, and one night it just all fell apart.

It was one of the rare nights that she wasn't off with her boyfriend, and we were sitting in the common room talking about her latest date. Or she was talking, and I was trying to listen.

" And then he was like-"

"Lavender" I interrupted. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." She replied, sounding slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Do you think we're…I don't know…drifting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been spending all your time with Ron lately an-"

"That's what this is about then!" She screamed. "Your jealous! Your jealous because I have a great relationship with a hot guy, and you can't handle that!"

I was surprised. I hadn't thought she would react like that. But she wasn't finished. She went on to scream about what a horrible friend I was, how I never paid attention to anything she talked to me about. Then came the final straw.

"You never have any time for me anymore" she shouted, red in the face.

"Hypocrite!" I screamed back. "_You're_ the one that can never make time for _me,_ because you're always off snogging your stupid boyfriend! You need to make a choice Lavender, him or me!"

"I chose him"

Those words were like a slap in the face to me.

"Then good riddance!" I retorted though tears were coursing down my cheeks. Not waiting for a reply I collapsed onto my bed, silently crying.

I haven't spoken to her at all since that night, and now I am more alone than I have ever been in my entire life. I sometimes like to think that fight hurt her as much as it did me, and that she is just as lonely as I am. But I know it's not true. She has made friends with girls just as silly as she is. I haven't though. I am alone.

Alone because the one friendship I had since as long as I can remember was destroyed over a boy. One red-haired boy. Ron Weasley.

"Beware the red-haired man" She told me. I should have listened.

* * *

**Was it good? bad? somewhere in the middle? Please tell me! Whoever reviews get virtual pumpkin pie (the best kind of pie in the universe!). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
